


Noodle x Murdoc

by The_Aviator_Cookie



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Aviator_Cookie/pseuds/The_Aviator_Cookie
Summary: K, so this is a thing. I've written it sooooooooooooenjoy!





	Noodle x Murdoc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_emo_oreos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_emo_oreos/gifts).



Noodle sits alone in her room. Lanterns strewn from the ceiling as she holds a book, one of Murdoc's, in her lap. She reads as her eyes widen and her smile broadens. The lanterns flicker as her mind races. She stops, she closes the book and looks down, she schemes quietly as her thin figure gets up and starts pacing around the room. From another room, the unmistakable, gravelly voice of Murdoc Niccals is heard from another room:

"Oi, face-ache! Where the fuck is my Kama Sutra? I swear it was in my van!"

2d's broken but sweet voice says back:

"How should i know? I don't read!"

Murdoc groans and walks back to his van. 2d goes to check on Noodle, she quickly hides the Kama Sutra under her bed and climbs under the covers. 2d leans his head in the room, his sillouhette casting a figure on the floor. He awes, shuts the door and walks to his own room. Noodle jerks up, her smile plastered in her face, she knows what she needs, but she can't possibly have it, can she? She has to. With that, she sneaks off to Murdoc's van.

Murdoc hears a rustle outside, he bolts up, his yellow eyes searching in the darkness, he sits up on his egyptian silk sheets. He turns on his light and there she is, clear as day. Noodle is sitting cross legged on the foot of Murdoc's bed, holding the Kama Sutra out to him. He can only stammer before Noodle leans in and says 

"Murdoc, I've read the book. I need you, I want you to take me. "

Murdoc leans up, aghast. He tries to reason with her, says that he can't, that she's too innocent. But Noodle has none of it. She gets on all fours and goes up close to him. She can feel his breath on her face. She leans in and starts to make out with the Satanist bassist. Slowly, passionately, moving and opening her mouth to moan. Murdoc reels his long, sharp tongue into her mouth, she is surprised, but blushes and moans at his seducing technique. She follows suit and swirls her tongue around his mouth, slowly taking off her jumper and shirt all at once.

In an instant, Murdoc unclasp her bra and throws it on the floor, her tits breaking free and arousing him to the point Noodle can feel his hard cock poking out through the sheets. She smiles, breaks away from Murdoc, who forgot all he said about reasoning, and sinks down under the covers. Murdoc can feel his boxers slowly peeling down to his ankles, then being yanked off.

At first he feels some heavy breathing, Noodle stimulating Murdoc's hard cock with her hot breath. He twitches in her hand, his huge cock making Noodle gulp. She licks the tip, swirling round and round, savouring Murdoc's moans. Then she jerks her head down and takes his whole length down her throat, she gags, coming back up, dripping at the mouth, she loves it, Murdoc then grabs her by the back of the head and begins to move her head for her.

Noodle is helpless, Murdoc's iron grip forcing her to take down his huge, throbbing cock, willing it down like an animal, she flicks her tongue and wraps it around, giggling while she does it. Murdoc moans again and holds Noodle at the base of his cock until she gags, she comes back up and sighs. She holds Murdoc's hand, rises back up and whispers:

"Enough messing around, fuck me."

Murdoc rips her jeans into pieces and pulls down her underwear, she blushes deeply as Murdoc's wicked smile grows, Noodle sinks down slowly onto his huge cock, making sure not to hurt herself, she gets to the tip and moans so loud it echoes around the van, Murdoc smiles again as Noodle falls onto his chest, still she goes further down, his huge length penetrating deep into her hot, steamy clit.

She sinks down to the base, her body slumped, her ass arcing up. Murdoc grabs hold of her ass and she smiles, biting her lip, he smacks it once as she rises back up, then falls down again. Going faster and harder, slamming her hips into his. Moaning ever louder, going with the motion of his thrusts, each one deeper than the last.

She moans uncontrollably, pleasure taking over her body as she goes limp and whispers for Murdoc to control her, he chuckles and holds firmly onto her ass, thrusting his huge, throbbing cock deep inside her tender clit. Banging into her hips again and again, her ass shaking with the force. She moans again as he pushes her ass down onto his cock, thrusting up at the same time.

She moans in his ear, seductive, sexy moaning making him go faster. She moans again, louder, as he abides. She can feel his huge cock throbbing inside her, she feels herself getting tighter, she says he needs to cum, Murdoc makes aneffort to pull out but Noodle sinks back down, moaning at Murdoc to cum deep inside her.

Hot cum shoots out of Murdoc and fills Noodle's warm, aching clit, she cums and can feel the pent up energy release as she squirts. Making a mess of the sheets. Noodle falls shirtless onto Murdoc's bare chest, she promises she won't tell anyone as she falls asleep. Murdoc holds onto Noodle as he begins to doze off in his humid van.


End file.
